


Monarch (Lay Your Jewelled Head Down)

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [41]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Who was born, and in what way?





	Monarch (Lay Your Jewelled Head Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostTownExit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/gifts).



[Monarch (Lay Your Jeweled Head Down) [Labyrinth]](https://vimeo.com/300066074) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Feist


End file.
